1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated fences and, in particular, to a fitting for temporarily or permanently anchoring a panel fence to the ground or other support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fences have been assembled on a job site from prefabricated panels or from separate components, i.e. posts, rails, stiles, and some sort of barrier such as a wire web, or slats, or the like. For a typical chain link fence, post holes are dug and a metal post is placed in the hole. The hole is then filled with concrete while the post is kept vertical. After the concrete has had time to set, the web, usually in the form of a large roll, is installed. The web is typically unrolled along the fence and attached to the posts and to rails interconnecting the tops of the posts. Occasionally, a heavy cable or a rod is attached to the bottom of the web and attached to the lower ends of the posts, just above ground level.
Stretching and attaching the web to the rails and posts takes a great deal of time and effort. Prefabricated panels have long been used to provide an economical and more easily installed fence. U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,073 discloses a typical, prefabricated, chain link fence. Each panel consists of a rectangle made from welded pipe having a chain link web attached to it by a wire entwining both the web and the pipe. The panels, in turn, are attached to posts spaced so that the panels fit closely between the posts. The posts are typically set in concrete or in a closely fitting sleeve which is set in concrete. The panels are typically six feet high, from rail to rail, and twelve and one half feet long.
To some extent, there is duplication of parts in that the pipes from adjacent panels are attached to the post, which itself can be a pipe like that used for the panels. Thus, three pipes are adjacent to each other at each end of a panel. While extending the length of the panels reduces the number of posts, it is desirable to eliminate the posts altogether in order to reduce costs further.
Temporary fences, such as used at construction sites, outdoor public events, and the like, not only have to be easily installed but also easily removed, yet be sturdy and secure when installed. Since they are bolted together, they can be unbolted and the premises entered. In addition, the hardware used for assembly, clamps and the like, is expensive and makes assembly a time consuming, expensive project. For construction sites or hazardous areas, this type of construction is not sufficiently secure. More permanent types of installation are expensive to install and, when the fence is no longer needed or wanted, expensive to remove. Further, a used fence typically has no salvage value. For those businesses which rent fences, this is a serious problem.